


Where Do We Go

by MissLit



Series: Faithfully [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Dynamic, M/M, Slight Gladnis if you squint, Story Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLit/pseuds/MissLit
Summary: After Gladio and Ignis find out about Prompto's relationship with Noctis they each split up and demand answers, grilling the new couple about their plans for the future.





	Where Do We Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my piece Sickly Sweet and is the second in a series. You could probably read it as a stand-alone, but for the full story I'd recommend reading the first part. 
> 
> Title from the Lindsey Stirling song of the same name.

While Gladio didn’t break Prompto’s back for his relationship with Noctis, he did insist on having a very threatening, off the books meeting with him. Prompto would have rather dealt with Ignis, but unfortunately he was told about their relationship by Gladio and insisted on speaking with Noctis instead. With the two of them separated, Prompto felt a lot less confident. 

Gladio had Prompto sat in a chair in the blond’s home and was pacing back and forth in front of him. He wasn’t being held against his will, technically, but Gladio’s sheer size and presence made it difficult to say no to him. Even though he hadn’t hurt him yet, Prompto couldn’t say the Shield was going to let this go without some kind of fight. 

“So,” Gladio finally said, causing Prompto to jump. He’d stopped dead in front of him, arms crossed. “When were you planning to tell us you two were dating?”

“Eventually,” Prompto squeaked. “It’s just… Noct was sick. Then I got sick. But now I’m better so--”

“-- And we had to find out by accident and inferences,” Ignis was saying to Noctis. He had Noctis in his apartment and had waited until after he’d made his lunch before sitting down to lecture him. With food in front of him, Noctis was essentially a prisoner at his own table. 

“We were going to tell you,” Noctis insisted. “I just don’t understand why it’s such a big deal.”

Ignis sighed, rubbing his temple. “Noctis… You are a prince.” Noctis’s heart sank; he knew that was coming. “At some point you will be asked to take on certain duties, some of which will involve stepping away from romantic endeavors in favor of what’s been asked of you.”

“What if… We don’t care?” Prompto was asking. He gave Gladio a braver look than how he felt. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Gladio leaned down to look Prompto in the eye. “You don’t care?” He put his hands on the chair’s armrests. “You don’t care that at some point he’s going to have to marry somebody else. You don’t care that being in love with you is going to kill him when he has to give himself up to somebody else.”

So that was it… They didn’t care that they were together. They cared that being together was going to make it harder when Noctis was called to action. Prompto bit his lip, looking down at his lap. “I… I guess I care about that a little?”

“And do you care about the fact that he may not be able to properly move on once you’ve been given to someone else?” Ignis was asking Noctis, arms crossed now as he studied his charge. 

“Of course I do,” Noctis murmured. “But what does any of that matter?”

Ignis fell silent for a moment. “Excuse me?” 

“I said what does any of that matter? If we like one another and we want to be together and we understand the risks, what’s it matter?” Noctis was staring down at his full plate, frowning. “I told him already that I was probably going to have to marry somebody else. And he said that he would rather love me for as long as he can than waste time worrying over it.”

“You really said that?” Gladio asked, slowly moving back.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah… I did. And I mean it.” He was able to sit a bit straighter and found he was able to meet Gladio’s gaze. 

“I’m impressed,” the larger man admitted after a pause.

“You… Are?” 

Gladio clamped a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “A true man stands up for what he believes in, no matter the personal risk. I can tell you really care about Noctis.” His words were making Prompto feel proud, but also a little dizzy. At least he wasn’t getting broken in half. 

“You aren’t mad..?” Noctis asked as he watched Ignis slump down in his seat, clearly relieved but also thinking hard. 

“Hardly,” his advisor murmured. “But I hated the thought that you and Prompto would both become broken hearted over this ordeal. If you’re aware of the consequences and you’re willing to face them despite warning… I won’t stop you.”

Noctis glanced down at the table again. The knot in his stomach from being sat down still hadn’t completely dissipated, despite how good the food looked. “Are we going to have to keep it a secret?” he finally asked. 

“I don’t think it’s wise,” Ignis admitted. “If someone were to find out it would be a huge scandal. The problem comes when your hand is requested.” That wasn’t something either of them wanted to consider yet. But that was essentially the main problem, wasn’t it. If his father needed him to marry someone else, Noctis and Prompto’s feelings wouldn’t matter. What would matter was Noctis’s status as a prince. 

“Maybe when that time comes… We can talk about it again,” Noctis offered. “But I’d like Dad to know. I can’t lie to him, not about this.”

Ignis nodded in approval. “As you wish, your Highness.”

Later that night, Gladio and Ignis met for coffee. They exchanged notes about the conversations and found themselves sitting in uncomfortable silence for quiet a while. Eventually, Gladio spoke up. 

“They’re gonna be a wreck when it happens.”

“If,” Ignis shot back, taking a sip from his can of Ebony. Gladio gave him a quizzical look and, with a sigh, Ignis set it down. “I’ve spoken with King Regis and his hope is that Noctis can marry whomever makes him happy. He sees no plans for an arranged marriage in his future, and we’d like to keep it that way.”

Gladio was uncertain, but he had to admit that sounded like Regis. It wasn’t like they had had political marriages in a few generations, but the option was always there until Noctis was married. “Well at least there’s that,” he said. Ignis hummed in response. But there still was a heavy awkwardness that settled between them. 

“The question now is, what happens if they break up,” Ignis admitted.

There it was. 

Gladio replied, “Prompto’s gonna have to learn to be less emotional if that happens. We’re spending all this time training him for the Crownsguard, he’s gonna have to stick it out.”

“My concern is Noct,” Ignis sighed. 

“Isn’t it always?”

Ignis gave him a look at the interjection before continuing. “I could see him refusing service from Prompto, running off on him, just being a terror. He needs someone he can trust at his side, and an ex-boyfriend would not be that kind of person.”

Another pregnant pause. Then.

“Maybe it’ll work out for them,” Gladio suggested. Ignis smiled slightly as he picked his can back up. “I mean… How crazy is that to think of? They went through middle and high school together and stayed friends. They hardly fight and if they do they make up pretty much immediately.” 

“Indeed,” Ignis said, pausing to sip his drink. “But we’ll have to keep a close eye on them.”

Gladio smirked. “You keep the Prince in line and I’ll take care of Prompto.” Ignis nodded in agreement, accepting the wrist bump that Gladio offered him. 

After the intense conversations with the Shield and Noctis’s advisor, Prompto and Noctis were only relieved for a short time. They’d only been together a short time, the conversations had been intense compared to that. The minute Prompto got to Noctis’s place he began pacing. He’d been pacing for the last hour or so until Noctis pulled him into the couch, forcing him to lay his head on his lap. He’d settled down once he was forced onto the couch and they sat quietly until he knew what he wanted to ask. 

“Are you… Sure that everything is okay?” Prompto asked. 

Noctis brushed his fingers through Prompto’s hair, half-watching the movie they had put on to distract themselves. “Pretty sure. If it wasn’t okay Gladio would have broken your legs and Ignis would have taken me back to the Citadel without a second thought.” He could feel Prompto squirm nervously at the implications, but he smiled. “We’re okay.”

The way Noctis said it made Prompto slowly relax. He stared up into his face, that dark hair, the soft features… 

“Noct... “ He sat up, shifting over to sit right up against Noctis’s side, sliding an arm around him. Resting his chin on Noctis’s shoulder, he lowered his voice to a murmur. “What’s gonna happen..? If we have to leave one another.” 

Noctis closed his eyes, sucking in a breath as he thought. “I dunno… You could always be my mistress.” 

The pair broke into laughter as Prompto shoved him. “C’mon, man, I’m trying to be serious!” 

“Yeah, me too. If we keep it quiet…”

“You know you’d never be able to do that.”

“Probably not, but think of how much fun that would be.” 

At first Prompto was certain Noctis was serious about him being a mistress. Then he saw the cocky smirk on the other’s face. “You brat,” he snorted, pushing Noctis over so he was lying on the couch. Once he had him where he wanted him he slipped his hands under his shirt, mercilessly tickling his side. Noctis screamed with laughter, jerking and trying to roll away as Prompto grinned, moving to pin Noctis down with his knees. 

Noctis reached up, doing the only thing he could think to do; he looped his arms around the back of Prompto’s neck and yanked him close, kissing him. The ticklish hands under his shirt immediately slowed, resting on his hips instead. As the kiss deepened, Prompto tilting his head to the side, he rubbed soothing circles into Noctis’s skin. 

Eventually, Prompto pulled back. He looked up into Noctis’s face, finding the prince’s eyes still closed and his face flushed with laughter. “Noct,” he sighed, lying down on top of him and nuzzling into his throat. Noctis’s arms slipped around Prompto’s waist, holding him close. He tilted his head to breathe in his shampoo. 

“If I have to… I’ll fight the whole Empire to keep you by my side,” Noctis declared. Prompto’s hand twitched on his hip.

“Thanks, dude. But you really don’t have to,” Prompto said. “I mean… I don’t… Want you to.”

Noctis shrugged a shoulder to push Prompto up, looking into his eyes. “I know that probably sounded dangerous. I’m not gonna do anything crazy, I promise.” Prompto gave him an incredulous look but didn’t question him as he was kissed again. “I just want you to know how important you are to me. We haven’t been dating for very long but we’ve been friends a while,” Noctis murmured. 

Prompto slid his hand up Noctis’s shirt causing the other to arch his back. “Yeah, true,” he breathed, kissing along Noctis’s jaw. “I just want you to be happy, dude.”

“I’m happiest with you,” Noctis replied.

There was nothing more Prompto could think to say. He settled in on top of Noctis again, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around him tight. He’d never felt so important before. He’d never felt so wanted before. 

The situation for Noctis was a bit different. Everything he did was important, everyone wanted him or wanted to be him. Prompto had always been different in that regard. He saw him not as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum but as his friend, his boyfriend, Noct. They sat in the hum of the tv, ignoring it as the DVD started up the same movie again. It seemed they’d drifted off to sleep at some point; the sun outside was starting to set set and they soon realized that each of them had missed two calls from Ignis about dinner. 

Ignis arrived with take-out (a rare delicacy from him) and Gladio in tow, and the sleepy pair dragged themselves to the dining room table to eat. In the twilight Noctis watched, amused, as Gladio and Prompto fought over the last dumpling, Ignis calmly observing to make sure they didn’t disrupt the prince’s meal too much. Their eyes met across the table and Ignis gave him an encouraging smile. Even if Prompto and Noctis weren’t sure what the future held, they knew that Ignis and Gladio would be there to help them, come what may.


End file.
